


Heaven

by Fierygirl0 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn With Plot, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fierygirl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human really shouldn't be able to see me, an angel, and yet there he stands... Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

"Wait!"

The shout surprises me and stills me where I'm half crouched against the asphalt of the street, my wings outstretched and about half a second away from beating down to propel myself into the sky. There's no one else on the street or in view, my fight with the demon – _dead now, dissolved into air and returned to the cycle of rebirth_ – has driven the humans away. After all, no one likes to be on a street with random explosions and impacts that they can't see the cause of. So the man calling out – and the voice is certainly one of an older man – has to be speaking to me. But I'm invisible to humans, unless I choose to show myself, and I'm certainly not doing that at the moment.

I straighten, turning my head to look over my shoulder, and the sight of a middle-aged man with shaggy brown hair walking towards me dispels any lingering notion that the call had been for someone else. He's dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes. His dark brown eyes, framed in black square glasses, are staring directly at me, despite the fact that, as far as I can tell, he's human.

Why _can_ he see me?

I hesitate and my left hand falls to the sheathed silver blade hanging at my hip, fingers curling around the black leather sheath. The man stops several feet in front of me, and I take a closer look at him. He's taller than me, six feet or so, and seems solidly built from what I can tell. The faint aura around him is natural enough. Not the blinding white of an angel or the murky black or grey of a demon, and there's no outline of wings or horns or anything else. He _must_ be human.

But then, are my powers failing? Have I lost control somehow?

"You're an angel, right?"

I don't answer for several moments, trying and failing to find anything wrong or out of place in my powers. Not finding anything only makes me wary. There are demons, though they're exceedingly rare, that can disguise themselves as humans. I _should_ still be able to see fluctuations or outlines of his true form in his aura, but then I've always been absolutely terrible at reading auras so I could just be missing it.

"Yes," I say eventually, my wariness leaking into my tone.

He smiles, soft and bright. "I've always wanted to speak with one of you, but I've never had the chance before." I glance around the partially destroyed street, it's still deserted.

"You shouldn't be able to see me."

He seems to finally notice my wariness and the grip I still have on my sword. His smile turns sheepish and his cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. "I didn't even think about that, my apologies for concerning you. I've been able to see angels, demons, and other things since I was a child. I just assumed you would know I was human."

Oh, that explains it.

I relax, allowing my wings to fully fold against my back and releasing my sword. There are humans who are born with the ability to see us. Usually those destined to become prophets or leaders, but occasionally the gift bleeds into others in lesser quantities.

"I'm Sousuke. May I talk with you? If you're not busy, of course."

I close my eyes for a brief moment and sweep my mind over the town, Karakura. Nothing catches my attention – no souls to escort or demons looking to prey on the humans – so I nod, returning my attention to the taller man.

"Sure, I'm not currently needed anywhere." I focus, condensing myself into a shell. I can't see it, but I know the process and the visual.

My wings dissolve into light which is absorbed into my back, and my older style clothing – _damn the uniform, seriously_ – shifts around me into more modern things. Blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and plain sneakers. My blade shrinks to a small switchblade that stows itself in my left pocket. I look human, though I retain a slight glow that softens the edges of my features. Additionally, and I learned this the hard way, my brown eyes will glow in the dark. The transformation only takes a few moments and I have to repress a shiver. It's a little uncomfortable having all of my considerable power contained into a human form, and my back has a permanent and extremely aggravating itch where my wings normally connect.

Sousuke stares, astonishment in his eyes, and I can't help smirking slightly. "Would you rather talk to thin air?"

The older looking man gives a slightly embarrassed smile, eyes falling briefly to the ground. "Another thing I didn't think about, honestly." Sousuke's brown eyes are alight with curiosity and he steps forward and slightly to the side, looking over my shoulder at my back. His right hand lifts, brushing over my shoulder as if to test if I'm solid. His touch is warm, though he doesn't really rest any weight on me.

"What did that change entail? Are your wings solid or just a manifestation of power? Are you even physically here? How do-"

Sousuke cuts off abruptly, a flush returning to his cheeks as he visibly collects himself and steps away. "I apologize. I've compiled quite the list of questions over the years and I didn't expect to have this chance to ask them. I got a bit carried away."

I give a slight shrug, my smirk slipping into a tiny smile. "Don't worry about it. My wings are a physical part of me, yes, but I can choose to condense myself into a human form if I want or need to. I can also choose whether or not to make myself visible to normal humans. If I make myself visible without condensing to a human appearance, then humans will see me just as I first appeared."

Humans tend to freak out when angels do that though. There's something about seeing a white-winged angel in black and brown leather armor that messes with their beliefs. Where, exactly, they got the idea we were all blonde haired and extremely feminine guys with white robes I don't know.

"And even though I'm not normally visible to humans, I'm still corporeal. I can be touched and I do affect things around me." I glance around the destroyed street, wincing. "Thus the wreckage."

He smiles and the flush recedes, his brown eyes soften behind the glasses. "Good to know." Sousuke motions back in the direction that he'd come from, his smile widening just a fraction further. "My house is just a few blocks away, if you don't mind a bit of a walk."

"Sounds good, Sousuke." I hold my right hand out, smirking slightly. "I'm Ichigo."

He takes my hand and shakes it, smile widening. "Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

* * *

I shift on Sousuke's couch, glancing around the living room. It's pretty basic and obviously very neatly organized. There are several full bookshelves scattered around the medium sized room and a fair sized TV against one wall, however the two couches and armchair are clearly centered around the low coffee table in the middle of the room as opposed to the TV.

There are three entrances to the room, the military part of my mind notes, not including the two windows disrupting the wall at my back. The first is the door we'd come through, to my right, which leads into a short hallway and to the front door. The second is a hallway to my left leading out at the corner of the wall before me that I can only assume leads to the bedroom, bathroom, etc. The last is an open arch, in front of me, that I can see connects to the kitchen.

After quizzing me for what my internal sense of time tells me was almost two hours in topics ranging from the structure of angel hierarchy, what heaven is like, what powers angels have, and how we use those powers, Sousuke seems to be at least temporarily sated. His passion for knowledge and the intensity of his curiosity surpasses anything I've seen before. Though, to be fair, I've only ever interacted with other angels and, well… We're conditioned not to feel as strongly as humans do, to avoid temptation and make it easier for us to do our jobs correctly.

His emotion is, _intoxicating_ , for lack of a better word. Just being around him is enough to wake warmth in my chest that is completely unfamiliar, and to make me want more of whatever it is. I probably shouldn't, but I do nonetheless.

Sousuke is in the kitchen, currently. He's grabbing a drink for himself since I'd declined when he asked if I wanted anything. It would be purely for taste since I don't need to eat or drink, and therefore is completely unnecessary.

He re-enters the room, a cup of tea in his hand, and moves to sit down on the couch opposite the one I'm sitting on. "Thank you, Ichigo, for indulging me."

I shrug, watching him take a small drink from the cup before setting it on the coffee table between us. "You're welcome. I don't have anything else to do anyway."

His smile is warm and perfectly matches the warmth in his eyes. "Nevertheless, thank you. It's nice to have answers to some of the questions I've been wondering about for years."

I can't help wondering if this is what humans are like all the time. Are all of themso emotional all the time? I've never truly paid attention to humans beyond escorting their souls to heaven upon death, and, understandably, they're always pretty high-strung at that point. I've never watched humans in their daily lives, or even really looked at the ones I pass in the streets or glance at while I'm in the air. I knew they were there, and I listened to the stories of other angels that had been set to watch certain humans, but I never really cared.

Now, I think I will. Meeting Sousuke has opened my eyes as to how interesting humans are, how amazingly driven and intense they can be.

"Ichigo-san, how old are you?" Sousuke's eyes are bright with curiosity and his voice reflects it. "I'm just wondering, since I know you can't be the age you look."

I give a quiet laugh, the warmth in my chest growing a fraction. "Well you're right about that. I'm about, four hundred and seventy, give or take a few years." His eyes widen in shock and my lips curl into a smirk without my permission. "I'm relatively young for an angel, most of us are a good deal older."

Sousuke echoes my laugh, flush once again sliding over his cheeks. "Well, there go my assumptions. I'm not even sure what age I thought you'd be, but it wasn't that." He takes another drink from his cup and straightens up. "How are angels created, born?"

"The originals were created from stray energy, they're nothing but that. But the later angels, including me, were humans before we died and were turned into angels. We're not as powerful as the originals, but we're much easier to make."

Sousuke watches me over the rim of his cup, brown eyes narrowed in thought. "The originals… Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, those?"

I nod and my eyes slide shut, a tiny shiver shaking my shoulders at the thought of the _other_ angel that shares the title of 'original'. "And Lucifer, among others." The room seems to chill just from the name, and the warmth that's been stubbornly building in my chest winks out.

I've never met any of the originals – or archangels, as the humans call them – and I don't want to. Their level of power is so far above mine I can't even fully grasp the breadth of it. I'm pretty powerful, for a human turned angel, but any one of the originals could wipe me from the face of the earth with a wave of their hand. I'm not too eager to test fate.

I snap my eyes back open at a crash. The cup Sousuke had been drinking from is in shattered ruins across the table and floor and there's a thin line of blood welling across the back of his hand.

"What happened?" I ask, straightening and half rising from the couch.

Sousuke inspects the cut, turning his hand to see it better, and shakes his head. "Nothing. My hand slipped, that's all." He stands and starts to move towards the kitchen, I follow. "It's just a scratch."

"Wait, Sousuke." He pauses and I reach forward, taking his injured hand in one of mine. While I'm not great at it, even my novice skills at healing can take care of something trivial as the thin slice across his skin. "I'll heal it."

He makes a soft sound of protest as I look down at the cut. "You don't have to, Ichigo. It truly is just a scratch, it'll heal on its own." I smooth my thumb over it, allowing a tiny trickle of power to escape my human shell and soak into his skin. Just like that the cut is gone, leaving only the small smear of blood on his hand and my thumb as proof that it was ever there at all.

I raise my eyes to his, my hand sliding to lightly grasp his wrist instead. The unfamiliar warmth in my chest has returned, intensified, and I can't bring myself to let go of the older looking man. He makes no move to free himself, and the warmth of his skin – _so much warmer than any angel_ – seems to leech into my own skin. Each beat of the pulse beneath my fingers heats the slowly growing inferno beneath my skin until it feels like I'm going to burn from the inside out, like I'll burst into flames any moment.

"Ichigo?" I raise my eyes from where they've fallen to Sousuke's wrist, meet the dark brown eyes, and a sudden wave hits me.

I _**want.**_

I can't even begin to think about what's causing this before I'm leaning forward and kissing the taller man, my right hand looping around the back of his neck and pulling him down. Desire drives hard into my mind, blanking out all other thought and reason.

He makes a soft noise of surprise before he's kissing me back, the hand I'm not holding captive winding around my waist and pulling me closer, tight against him. His body is hard, _hot_ , against mine, and I've never felt anything even resembling it. His tongue slips between my lips, exploring my mouth and making shallow thrusts in and out between my teeth. The implications of it make me shudder and tighten my grip on his neck, wishing he was doing that with other body parts in other places.

Wait, what?

No, this is wrong and oh _god_ I really just thought about him fucking me.

I jerk away, releasing my hold and stumbling backwards. My legs give and I fall to my knees on the carpet, my arms bracing against the ground in front of me. I _**want**_ , and the intensity and suddenness of my desire scares me. There's absolutely no reason I should feel like this, no logic behind the heat that I now recognize as arousal blazing through my veins.

"Ichigo, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

I almost choke out a laugh at the idea of a human being able to hurt me, but then he's kneeling beside me, his hand brushing over the back of my neck, and pleasure slams into me like every nerve is somehow connected directly to my groin. I make a noise I wasn't even aware I _could_ make, an embarrassing whimper – _whine_ – of pure fucking **need** , and fight the urge to just leap on him.

"Ichigo?"

I'm harder than I've ever been in all my life, even the shreds of human life I remember, so aroused I can feel myself trembling under Sousuke's hand, but I still manage, somehow, to speak fairly steadily.

"I… I apologize for my actions. I don't know what, what's happening to me…"

His hand drops off me and god I almost whine at the loss before pulling myself together.

"I, I should go."

I force myself to stand, even though every brush of clothing against my skin sends sparks of pleasure skittering down my spine. But the moment I straighten up another wave of desire rams into me and I cry out, my legs buckling under me and sending me crashing back down.

Sousuke catches me midway, his arms wrapping around my chest and keeping me standing, barely. "You're in no condition to go anywhere, not like this."

He shifts, gathering me closer to him, and I can't help or even begin to stop the moan that leaves me from the heat of his body against mine and the feel of all those muscles pressing against me. I swallow, getting control of my breathing and using every bit of my willpower to resist the urge to grind against the taller man.

However, I know damn well my restraint only goes so far, and this is testing all my limits. There's no way I can be around Sousuke like this, not if I want to keep my sanity.

"Lock me in a room," I hiss out and Sousuke stiffens against me, forcing a whimper from between my teeth.

"What?"

I struggle to find my voice, the beat of his heart resonating through my entire body. "Lock me in a room, please. I can't, _can't_ , fucking control myself and I don't want," _**liar**_ , "this. It's a sin and I… I…" I give a thick shudder, my voice desperate and strained. "Please, oh god _please_ …"

Sousuke shivers, his grip tightening around me, and swallows. "Alright, alright."

He bends, sweeping me into his arms with my head resting against his shoulder. I breathe slowly, deeply, and with my nose more or less pressed to his shirt I smell _him_. Sousuke smells like chocolate and tea, blended intoxicatingly with a purely male musk. It makes me lightheaded and drives a thin whine from my throat.

"Easy, Ichigo, easy."

I shudder, squeezing my eyes shut, and grip a handful of his shirt with my left hand till my knuckles turn white, nearly tearing straight through the fabric. I can feel us moving but don't pay attention to where. Too focused on restraining myself and not, _**not**_ , tugging Sousuke down and sharing some of this unbelievable arousal with him. I won't, I can't, and I will not succumb to whatever this is. My lips curl back a little, baring my teeth, and I use anger to help tamp down the heat.

This isn't natural, it can't be, which means something or someone is messing with me, making me feel this way artificially, and I can't fucking _stand_ that. They're not going to get away with doing this to me, with making me this helpless. There's no way in hell.

The sound of a door opening pulls me back to reality, and a moment later I'm being set down against fabric that sinks to accommodate my weight. I pry my eyes open and have to fight back a moan at the sight of Sousuke kneeling over me, eyes dark with concern.

"Are you sure, Ichigo?"

 _No_. I want him to lean down and kiss me, touch me, fuck me. I want him to drive me into so much pleasure that I'll feel it in my bones for weeks. I want him to… I _**want**_ , and I almost tell him that. I manage, barely, to nod, and Sousuke mirrors the nod.

"Alright. If you need anything, just call."

He stands and I let my eyes follow him till he shuts the door behind him, a soft click announcing that it's been locked. I shudder in relief and close my eyes for a moment before I glance around the room.

Oh you've gotta be fucking _kidding_ me.

His room, I'm in Sousuke's fucking bedroom, lying on his fucking bed and no, no, _no!_ I can't be here.

I struggle to push myself up but arousal weakens me and I can't even support my weight on my arms. I only manage to rise to my elbows before they slide out from under me and I sink back to the bed, my skin sliding against the smooth fabric of the black sheets. I shiver, clenching my hands into the sheets and cursing the trends of modern clothing and, specifically, how tight my jeans are. The slightest shift rubs the fabric against me and sends spikes of agonizing pleasure up and down my back. It's excruciating, incredible, _maddening_.

To add to that the itch between my shoulder blades has become nearly unbearable, and I can't resist rolling onto my back and desperately rubbing against the fabric. It doesn't help, in fact it only makes the itch worse. A sound of helpless frustration escapes my throat and I shove back onto my stomach, power escaping as my control of it loosens. I shudder, a dark moan leaving my chest as bright light flares and my wings manifest. They tear straight through my shirt, leaving it clinging to me by only my arms.

For a blessed moment my wings are cool, a beacon of relief and control, but that doesn't last. My wings droop as the heat invades them, coming to lie flat over me and against the bed, trembling just like the rest of my body. I breathe against the sheets, my awareness fading to include little more than the bed and the sensations assaulting me. My sense of time leaves me, and all I know is that it just _won't end_.

Occasionally it will ebb, leaving hope that it's finally over, but then the desire will return in a wave strong enough to once again wipe my mind of any thought. I'm aware, vaguely, of Sousuke coming in a few times to check on me. How I manage to send him back out I don't know, but somehow I do.

Finally, an eternity later, I snap.

The pleasure and pain are so intertwined that I can't even tell them apart anymore. I can barely breathe past the overwhelming sensations and, finally, the voice in my mind, my soul, that's been yelling for me to resist, dies. I curl, hands tunneling through my own hair for a grip, and _scream_.

Sousuke bursts through the door barely a second later, immediately moving to me and gripping my wrists, pulling them away from my hair.

"Ichigo! Are you-"

" _Please,_ " I cry, wings beating weakly behind me as Sousuke pulls me up, "make it _stop_."

He pauses with me halfway to sitting, sliding one hand around my back to hold me there as I reach forward and clutch at his shirt. His eyes find mine and they're dark and serious.

"Are you sure, Ichigo?"

"Please, _please_. I can't take anymore of this, I _can't_."

Without pause he reaches down with his free hand and unbuttons my jeans, shoving his hand inside and wrapping it around my dick. I arch and cry out, the touch painful after having denied it so long. Despite the pain it doesn't take more than a few jerks before I'm shuddering against Sousuke, muffling a scream against his shoulder as I spill into his hand. I don't soften, and though the heat recedes a bit it still burns through my veins.

He gently guides me back to rest against the bed and withdraws his hand, leaning down and pressing his lips to the side of my throat. I slide my left hand up and around the back of his neck, unable to stop a sigh at the slight graze of teeth against my skin. His hands slide under the waistband of my jeans and the boxers beneath them, hooking on the edge and pulling them down my legs. I instinctually draw my legs up to make it easier, allowing the larger man to pull the clothes from my body and throw them to the side. The shreds of my shirt don't last much longer, though I do have to relinquish my grip on Sousuke for a moment to allow him to pull the cloth off my arms. His hands rise to his own shirt and skillfully undo each button before he slides the white shirt off his shoulders and onto the bed behind him.

The heat flares and a whimper slides between my teeth. My guesses before were correct, Sousuke is exceedingly well-built. His skin is smooth and flawless, and the muscles beneath it are defined and clear-cut. My own physique is impressive enough, comes with being an angel, but nothing like his. He tugs his glasses off and tosses them to one side of the bed. Without them his face is sharper, as are his eyes.

I shiver under his gaze and my breath catches in my throat for a moment.

He leans down and his mouth falls to my chest, pressing light kisses against my skin as he moves downwards. Sousuke is cool to the touch in comparison to me, the reverse of our earlier temperatures, and it only heightens the trail of fire left in his wake. I arch up against him, moaning, and my hands slide through his hair. I startle and cry out as he mouths the side of my dick, though the sharp burst of pleasure is _nothing_ in comparison to the firestorm that erupts as he slides his mouth over it. His hands pin my hips to the bed and that hold is the only thing that stops me bucking up into the wet warmth of his mouth and the press of his tongue and lips. I still arch, my hands tightening in his hair, and give a half-choked sob of pleasure.

He chuckles and that nearly sends me over the edge instantaneously. As spots of black obscure parts of my sight the last shred of sanity I have left makes me release my grip on his hair and clutch the sheets instead. A flick of his tongue and a second chuckle undoes me and I strain up against his hold, barely aware of my own scream as my vision whites out and my world narrows down to his mouth and nothing else. I am dimly aware of Sousuke swallowing around me, a feeling that seems to make my orgasm last far longer than it should.

I come back to myself as he withdraws, his hands stroking light patterns over my skin. I twitch at the sensation and turn my head to the side, panting against the black sheets. I'm still burning, and I can tell without even looking that I'm _still_ hard, but the pain is mostly gone.

"More?" Sousuke asks, his voice deep and smooth, and I shiver and look down at him.

His eyes are dark with arousal and the heat pulses, forcing a moan between my lips.

" _Yes_."

Without hesitation he crawls up and kisses me. At the taste of my own release on his tongue I pause momentarily but any protest is almost immediately wiped away by a rush of arousal that erases every thought except ' _more, now_ '.

Sousuke pulls back and his hands sweep down my sides and along the outside of my thighs. He lifts my right leg onto his shoulder, turning his head to place biting little kisses along my calf and the side of my knee. I arch my back and my hands tighten in the sheets, a whine slipping from my throat. One of his hands – I honestly can't tell which at this point – glides over my ass and into the crease, fingers pressing lightly at my entrance.

Something deep in my soul shrieks at me in warning, but it's distant and inconsequential next to the inferno under my skin. I can't stop now. Things have gone too far and I have no desire to return to the torture of enduring this heat without any kind of relief.

Sousuke smirks and makes an approving noise before he leans down, teeth scraping at the junction of my thigh and hips. His fingers push more insistently, slipping into me with little resistance. The faint discomfort of the act, the stretch of little used muscles, is barely even noticeable beneath the distraction of his mouth on my hip and stomach. Time fades, and before I know it Sousuke is pushing inside of me and I only have a moment to wonder when his pants had been removed before pleasure wipes the question from my mind.

I cry out as Sousuke seats himself fully inside of me, pausing for just a moment before he begins to move. Each thrust is slow and deep, the strange but insistent pleasure eliminating any trace of pain that may have been there. Despite the coolness of his skin his erection is hot, a spear of heat that I have never experienced before and can't even begin to compare to what few scattered sexual memories I have from my time as a human.

Sousuke gives a deep groan, left hand at my hip as he repeatedly sheathes himself inside me, and I writhe under him as the other hand wraps around my dick and matches his thrusts with firm strokes. It's incredible, and I can't help bringing my hands up to clutch at his back as he leans down over me and kisses me.

At the retreat of his lips my world hazes, and I fall into a mindless state of pleasure. I fade into coherency a few times during the night and get brief flashes of skin and heat, tousled brown hair and dark brown eyes, but never for more than a few seconds at a time. I don't know how long it lasts, or what happens, but at the end of it I come back to myself as I lie on my side and tremble with exhaustion. My wings are pulled flat to my back and Sousuke is curled in front of me, my head resting on his chest. I make a weak effort to rise but he easily pushes me down again with a hand on my shoulder, chuckling.

" _Sleep_ , Ichigo, _sleep_."

I do.

* * *

When I wake in the morning I'm alone in the bed, the morning air chilly against the bare skin of my shoulders where they aren't quite covered by the sheets. I slide my eyes open, stirring and immediately stilling again as the muscles in my thighs and arms scream at me, adding to a rather insistent ache in my ass. I hiss out a breath, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment, and a rich chuckle invades my thoughts.

I look up, spotting Sousuke at the foot of the bed, in front of a wall length mirror, and force myself up to rest on my elbows. He's watching me, dark brown eyes narrowed in amusement, as he flips out the collar of a black dress shirt. His glasses are gone and his hair is slicked back with a single bang curling down the left side of his nose. The simple change makes his whole face sharper, and a thread of unease stirs in my stomach.

"A little sore, Ichigo-kun?" His voice is a purr, deep and dark and rich, and for some reason my mind shrieks a warning at me. I answer with a silent nod, wincing and then squeezing my eyes shut for a moment as memories of last night return to me. "Relax. I mean, it's not like God _usually_ minds when his angels stray from the path, right?" He smirks at me and I go cold, stiffening. Something is not right, something is in fact definitely _wrong_ about this, about _him_.

The answer comes as I straighten up a little bit and my thighs send another lance of pain at me. There's no way a human should have been able to hurt me, prophet powers or not. And the effort a human would have had to put forward to leave me _this_ sore would have had them crippled for weeks, not standing tall without a hint of pain like Sousuke is doing.

"You know, for awhile there I almost gave up on the idea of bedding you, Ichigo-kun. Even with my powers coursing through your veins you were so _stubborn_ , I almost believed it would be more effort than it was worth." His smirk widens a little and my stomach drops. "If only you'd held out just a few minutes longer, I would have let you go back to heaven unscathed."

My wings twitch against my back and I pull at my powers, letting the container I've shoved myself into relax and summoning my sword to my right hand. "What are you?" I demand, a dozen nasty possibilities running through my mind.

Aizen scoffs and raises an eyebrow, "Really? So much exposure to my power and you _still_ don't know?" I grit my teeth and he laughs, head tilting back in genuine amusement. I wrack my mind, trying to think of something, _anything_ , about the heat last night that could help me identify just _what_ Sousuke is. There aren't many demons that can inspire lust like that, and of those few absolutely _none_ have the ability to hide their auras from an angel.

"Lost, Ichigo-kun?" he asks with an amused note, shaking his head, "Let me make it plain to you."

Power rises and my breath catches in my throat at the sheer volume of it. I choke and lean forward, bracing my left hand against the blankets to stop myself curling into a pitiful heap under the pressure. I force my eyes up and as I watch Sousuke's clothes shift around him, turning to a long white overcoat over a white dress shirt and black slacks. With a burst of white light wings unfurl from the older man's back, and my eyes widen in shock as the light fades to reveal them.

Black. Black wings.

No _fucking_ way.

Sousuke smirks and chuckles. "Understand now, Ichigo-kun? Understand the magnitude of what you've done? True, God might allow his angels a night or two with a human if he likes them, but _me?_ "

I stare at the other man, the pieces all clicking into a terrifying picture in my head. Lucifer. I've slept with _Lucifer_. Oh _god_. Shame sweeps into me followed by sharp anger and I let the anger overwhelm me. With a cry I launch myself from the bed, at the so-called 'Sousuke' with my sword raised high, not thinking beyond the desire to wipe that smirk off his face.

I don't get even halfway there before blinding pain hits me. I collapse at the edge of the bed, my sword falling from my hand as burning fire erupts in my wings and back. I scream, clawing at the bed and writhing, unable to think or see beyond the all consuming _agony_. My wings flare and twitch and jerk under the onslaught, pushed out to either side of me, and the pain switches almost instantaneously to a burning itch after a few moments. Before I can even think to scratch them the feeling is gone. My wings are oversensitive, stinging mildly and trembling, but the pain is more or less gone.

Before I can move a hand winds under me and grabs me by the throat, dragging me into the air. I gasp and claw at the offending hand, but Sousuke's fingers are steel around my throat and my struggles don't do a thing to loosen them. The angel, _traitor_ , throws me down to the carpet after a moment but before I can do more than gasp in a breath of air he has me again, pulling me up off the ground and back against his chest, his hand once more firmly around my throat.

" _Look_ ," he demands, his voice powerful and dark, "Look at your reflection." His hand loosens as my eyes open, and I look over at the wall length mirror more out of self preservation than anything else. I freeze, eyes widening in shocked disbelief.

No. _**No**_.

His free, left, hand, comes forward and I cry out in pain as he curls strong fingers over the top of my left wing, my very, very, _black_ , left wing. "I guess God's abandoned you to me, hasn't he my _dear_ angel?" I make an automatic sound of denial, shaking my head as much as I can with his hand still wrapped around my throat, and Sousuke chuckles. "I can't wait to break you of your loyalty, Ichigo-kun, I do so love a challenge."

"Welcome to _hell_."


End file.
